1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a side window for a motor vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a side window comprising two windshields installed in a window frame wherein both windshields are possible to open and close.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a conventional side window for a motor vehicle as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, an inner guide slot 1a and an outer guide slot 1b are formed on a window frame 1 fixed to a longitudinal side of motor vehicle body (not shown). A front windshield 2 is slidably installed in the inner guide slot 1a. A rear windshield 3 is slidably installed in the outer guide slot 1b. However in the foregoing structure, a stepped portion appears between the front and rear windshield 2 and 3 whereby it looks awkward and also noise is generated by wind hitting the stepped portion.